Leprechaun Vs. Grapefruit!/Transcript
(A black background is shown with the words "Previously on "The Annoying Orange..." appears) Liam the Leprechaun (Voice only) ''Previously on "The Annoying Orange"... ''(A clip from "Annoying Orange: Luck O' The Irish" plays) Annoying Orange: Whoa! Take it easy, Little Giant! Liam: I'm not a little giant! I'm a freaking leprechaun! And you're an annoying sack of citrus if I've ever met one in all me days! Orange: Fine. I wish you had your pot of gold so you'd stop being so angry. (The pot of gold disappears) Liam: Finally! (The pot of gold squashes him) Orange: Whoa! Sorry, Little Giant. Are you okay? Little Giant? (Liam appears on a hillside) Liam: Oh, crap! (He looks around) I'm alive! I'm alive! (An arrow-shaped sign that reads "Leprechaun Boss" points to a nearby castle) Liam: Oh, crap! (The title "The Adventures of Liam the Leprechaun" appears. Music on bagpipes plays. The title disappears and Liam is shown in his boss's office) Leprechaun Boss: Let me guess. You lost another pot o' gold? Liam: Uh, well, not exactaly. You see, there was this fruity, smart-alec orange. And he was so annoying. And he wasn't playin' fair! Leprechaun Boss: Save it, Liam. I've heard it all before. Listen, I know you're only 200 years old, but sooner or later, you're going to have to learn how to harness your magical powers. Liam: Yes, sir. (Leprechaun Boss gives him a pot of gold.) Leprechaun Boss: Here's your new pot o' gold. Now go and try to be a confident magical being now, would you? Liam: Yes, sir. Thank you, sir. You can count on me, sir. (He snaps his fingers and the pot of gold disappears.) ''Oh, crap! ''(He disappears) Leprechaun Boss: Oh by the stars in heaven! I can tell it's going to be a very, very long day. But thank God. (A bottle of whisky appeaes in his hand) ''I've got whisky! ''(The scene cuts to a kitchen counter. Grapefruit is seen by the pot of gold.) Grapefruit: Whoa! What do we got here? Looks like it's my lucky day. I can buy as many protein shakes as I want now. (Liam appears) Liam: Uh, sorry about that. That's actually my ''pot o' gold. Grapefruit: Finder's keepers, kumquat. Liam: Just who do ye think you're talkin' to? Grapefruit: A kumquat. That's why I called you a kumquat. What? You're not a kumquat? Come to think of it, I don't think I ever saw me a kumquat. Liam: Never you mind that. How 'bout we make a trade? You give me there that pot o' gold and I'll give ye three wishes. Grapefruit: Sure, whatever. Wishes is more better than gold, right? Wait. They are, right? Liam: Yes. Yes, they are. ''(He claps his hands together) ''Let's do this! Grapefruit: Well, I ''would ''wish for awesome pecs and killer deltoids, but since I already checked, I guess I just want to keep up my already awesome appearance with a new set of weights. Liam: No problem! ''(He snaps his fingers and a pair of blue weights appear next to Grapefruit) Grapefruit: Hold it, puppy. These are girly weights! Liam: What's the difference? You don't have any arms! Grapefruit: (Scoffs) ''Whatever. I guess they'll do. Liam: That's right they'll do. Because you have ''no arms! '' Grapefruit: Okay, and for my second wish, I want a date with Passionfruit. Liam: A date with Passionfruit? You got it! ''(A date with a picture of Passionfruit appears) Grapefruit: Who are you? Date: I'm a date. Grapefruit: You are not a date. Date. Yes, I am, dude. I'm a fruit. Look it up. I also brought you this picture of Passionfruit. Rock on with your jogon. Grapefruit: What the heck, kumquat? You ain't very good at this granting wishes thing, are ya? Liam: I'm just fine at it. Thank you very much. Now what's your third and final wish going to be? (Sad music begins to play) Grapefruit: Okay, fine. All my life, I've been searchin' for that one friend, ya know? That one pal that won't ever leave ya, be loyal till the end, and love ya for who you are, no matter what. Mr. Kumquat... Liam: I'm not a kumquat. I'm a leprechaun. Grapefruit: Mr. Leprequat, I wish for a parakeet. Liam: I'm sorry. A what, now? Grapefruit: A parakeet! Liam: A big guy like you? Ye want a pet parakeet? (He laughs and rolls his eyes) ''That's priceless! Grapefruit: Hey, you said I could have whatever I wanted. Don't go back on our deal there! Liam: Fine! a pet parakeet it is. ''(Quietly to himself) ''I've always had a little problem with parakeets, but you can do this, Liam. You got it! ''(A purple ptyerodactyl appears atop the pot of gold. Grapefruit's eyes widen) Terror-Dactyal: (Squawks) ''None shall have this pot of gold! All belongs to me, the Terror-Dactyal! Date: Is there any way I can jet now, dude? ''(Terror-Dactyal eats him. Date screams) Liam: What did you do that ''for? Terror-Dactyal: Bilbo Baggins, do not take me for some conjuror of cheap tricks! I am not trying to rob you. ''(Squawking, he flies away, clutching the pot of gold in his tallons) '' Liam: No! Clearly, you're not trying to rob me! Obviously! What was I thinking? Grapefruit: Hey, who's Bilbo Baggins? ''(A green background with a rainbow appears. Liam's question asks, "If you could wish for any pet, what would it be? COMMENT BELOW!" Irish music plays) Category:Episode Transcripts